Anatomy 101
by Manic Ginger
Summary: Weird things begin happening now that everyone has become young adults, like certain people developing demonic abilities and evil waging war against good. Wait, the latter isn't so weird...


**A/N:** Yo! This si my first story on here. I was in the midst of writing a Doctor Who AND Inuyasha crossover when this popped into my head. Also, as far as I can tell, a dogeza is an act where you're basically prostrating yourself before someone as an extreme apology. I hope you like it.

...

"It would do you all well to go ahead and memorize the vocabulary I've given you. I can assure you, you'll be tested on it later..."

The teacher droned _on_ and _on_ from the front of the warm classroom, using a pointer to locate different things on the slide. He could see his fellow classmates fanning themselves with folded up paper or hands, some even giving in and sleeping with their heads on their desks. A few others were gazing outside like he was, just less discreetly. It did not help that the temperature of the room this morning was steadily increasing thanks to the the professor's penchant for keeping the light on and blinds up while lecturing.

Oishi Shuichiro sighed, dropping his pen onto the desk he glanced out the window to his left. This was positively the worst day for classes. Outside, it was such a beautiful day with a few sparse white clouds, a nice breeze he could see dancing through the leaves on nearby trees, and the bright sun shining down. It was a perfect tennis day and how he wished he was out on the court once again, racket in hand, playing with all of his might. Those days were the best. Ever since he was young up to high school he played religiously, becoming good enough to be a regular on each team. Sadly, those days were more often than not over with.

Ever since he graduated high school with honors, he was 'advised' to drop tennis to focus more on his studies. Later that year, he was accepted into Todai's medical program, which was the reason he was on the campus now, in the middle of a medical terminology class. According to his father, he was going to become a doctor whether he agreed or not. He didn't mind the actual idea of being a doctor. In fact, he liked the idea, but he loved and missed tennis much more. Maybe concentrating in sports medicine would be a good compromise with his father. He liked to help heal people's injuries and it would keep him closer to his favorite sport. Deep down, he knew that it wouldn't be enough. He would still want to play constantly, but how could he defy his father?

Before he could continue his train of thought, he was brought back to reality by other students getting up and leaving the room. _Already? I've got to stop zoning out so often._ Shuichiro began packing up his things. He had two more classes before he could relax. A hopeful, nagging thought circled about his mind: _I could play afterward and he would be none the wiser..._ He shook his head, trying to dispel the idea. He had a similar thought every day and each day is was getting harder to keep his mind away from tennis. He sighed again as he turned the corner and entered the stairwell. His next class was ten minutes from now and two floors below. Professors seemed to approve of students arriving early and he needed all of the brownie points he could in his next class. It seemed kind of ironic that with all of his experience bandaging up his teammates he was doing so poorly in his anatomy course. Suddenly, Shuichiro was pushed forward. _Wa-!_

Too startled to catch himself, he fell down the last few stairs to the landing, a body landing atop of his. The sharp, throbbing pain in his left wrist telling him he shattered at least one of the six bones there. A part of him was disappointed that he couldn't remember what the bones were called. _Because knowing their names would help,_ he thought sarcastically. A groan from above reminded him of the person still on top of him.

"Ow, what the hell happened?" _It's a girl!_ He blushed despite the pain, feeling entirely self-conscious that she was unintentionally pressed against his back. He felt her move into a sitting position, her buttocks resting on his lower back. Forcing his mind off of … _other things_, Shuichiro squirmed a little, alerting her to his presence. Immediately, she jumped off. "Oh! Shit, I am _so_ sorry! Are you all right?"

He moved to get up. She grabbed his right shoulder, intent on helping. "I'm-" It was then that he got a good look at her face. _Beautiful_.. Her blue eyes stuck out around her lightly tanned skin and black hair. It was abnormal to see those color pupils on a Japanese. S_he's got to be foreign._ "Fine.. Are you okay?"

"Other than a few bruises, I'm good. I'm sorry I fell on you. I'm such a klutz," Her face lit up as she blushed, all traces of anxiety gone. "I'm Higurashi Kagome."

"Oishi Shuichiro," He bowed slightly, ignoring the pain in his wrist in favor of giving her a smile. It wasn't her fault his wrist was probably broken, so why worry her? "It's nice to meet you, Higurashi-san."

"Likewise," Higurashi-san smiled, bowing much lower than he did. She stopped halfway back to her original position, staring at him, seemingly in shock. Oishi looked at her curiously. _What's she doing?_

One second passed.

Two.

Three.

Then—

"Your wrist! I am so sorry, Oishi-san!" She collapsed out of his line of vision before he could blink. "I'll pay for your medical bills!"

He followed the sound of her voice to the ground where she managed a haphazard dogeza in less than a second. She was fast.

"What?" He blurted out instinctively, the pain in his wrist making it difficult to concentrate on any one thing. _Did broken bones always hurt this bad? I can't remember._ "Dogeza?"

"Huh?" Higurashi-san looked up to him. She seemed to move incredibly fast, appearing on his left and right at the same time, reaching out a hand—or was it two?—to his chest. Her lips were moving, she was obviously speaking, but her couldn't hear a word. Oishi blinked, but it just made it worse.

"Hi...gu...san," he managed to mumble out. Before he could say anything else, he was enveloped in darkness.

….

_I can't believe I broke his wrist!_

_Well, _Kagome admitted with a sigh, _I am a huge klutz. I did almost destroy the world. What would the life have been like with Naraku in control?_ Kagome paused in her pacing, eyes wide at her own question.

Death was everywhere she looked, not a speck of ground wasn't covered in corpses in varying states of decay. Trees were gone, destroyed in a great fire, rivers and lakes were forever contaminated with blood, each a menacing maroon. A small, white rabbit sitting beside a poisoned stream licking its wounded leg with the last bit of moisture left inside its body. Naraku in the middle of the battlefield, atop the largest pile of dead beings, with two skulls in hand, Shippo's and Inuyasha's. Her other friends' heads were lying discarded at the bottom of the mound. His greasy gaze swept over his domain, a smirk on his lips.

Suddenly, he looked directly at her, his eyes narrowing into a glare that sent shivers down her spine. His smirk widened into a smile and—

Kagome yelped, falling for a second time that day, drawing attention from people nearby. She ignored the weird looks as she sat on the cold, tile floor, a hand pressed against her chest to calm her pulse. _I can't believe how close I was to destroying life as we know it. Oh my god..._

"Miss! You're the one who called in Oishi-san?"

She jumped at the voice so close to her, startled back to reality. Looking up she saw the doctor that had taken care of Oishi-san once they had arrived at the university clinic. Quickly, Kagome stood and bowed.

"Yes! How is he?"

The black haired doctor smiled, the corners of his eyes creasing. "Oishi-san is fine. As far as we can tell, his fainting was due to his broken wrist. He doesn't seem to gain any injuries from the fall so he could be okay once he wakes."

Kagome sighed in relief, a burden lifted from her chest."That's great! Is there anything I can do? I'd like to pay any bills he'll have since I caused the injury."

"You?" His eyebrows rose.

"Y-yes," Kagome replied rather sheepishly, a hand rubbing the back of her head. "I tripped down the stairs and fell into him halfway down the flight. He took the brunt of the fall the rest of the way."

"Oh. Are you okay?" He glanced down her form, lingering somewhat unnervingly on certain assets. "You seem to be okay.. Have we met before?"

She squirmed slightly under his gaze, rubbing one forearm out of habit. "I don't think so. This is the first time I've been to the clinic."

"Well, I'm not here all of the time," He smirked, causing her to blush. "What's your name?"

"Higurashi Kagome," the miko answered reflexively, looking anywhere but at his face. He was getting a little _too_ close for her comfort. Before she knew it, she was being enveloped in a hug by the perverted doctor. He leaned a little closer and spoke in her ear.

"Kagome-sama," he whispered. "It's me. Miroku."


End file.
